The Good Old Days
by ZachaRicO
Summary: Ash and May sit together under a beautiful night sky. The end result? Advanceshipping cuteness, of course. What else did you expect?


**Before you review this story, please go to my profile and read the guidelines I've set. I know that sounds stupid, because it is. Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond my control, I've had to set them up to make sure the review section on my stories don't turn into war zones. Failure to adhere to the guidelines I've set will result in your review being either ignored or reported for spam.**

 **Okay, that's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

A soft night breeze blew through, causing May's hair to flow in the wind. The left side of her signature v-shaped hair blew into her face, but instead of getting annoyed by this, she just giggled and playfully pushed it out of her face. Then she fixed her sapphire eyes on the starry sky again, leaning back on her hands as she sat on the small grassy field. There were too many stars for her to count, especially since she was deep in thought. The cool air filled her lungs as she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, then exhaled with a content sigh. She looked up again, her smile unwavering, as she became lost in the wonder of the night sky.

She heard the door to the house open for a moment, then it closed again. She turned her head to see her best friend, Ash Ketchum, standing there. He seemed to have something on his mind as he stood there, looking around absentmindedly, and didn't even notice her.

"Hey," she said.

Ash jumped slightly, turning to see her sitting there. "Oh, hey!" he said in surprise. "You're still here?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I thought I'd stay a little longer and do some stargazing. Wanna join me?" She patted the grass next to her, beckoning him to sit down.

"I don't see why not," Ash shrugged, walking over with a smile and sitting next to her. He smiled as he looked up at the sky, his pose mirroring hers. "Man, I love a summer night sky in Pallet Town."

"Yeah," May agreed. "It's so pretty. I wish we could get a view like this in Hoenn." The two of them were silent for a few moments, simply sitting and enjoying the night sky, as well as each other's company. Neither of them noticed that the tips of their fingers were lightly touching behind them.

"So, what're you thinking about out here?" Ash asked, breaking the silence as he turned to face her.

"I was just thinking about the good old days, you know?" May replied, turning to face him.

He blinked. "The good old days?" he repeated.

"Yeah!" she said. "You know? Yesterday, the day before that, two days before, and then the day after that?"

Ash didn't quite understand, but he chuckled at the saying. "Where did you come up with that?"

"It's something Mom always used to say to us when we were kids," May explained. "It kept popping into my head tonight during the party."

"Ah," Ash nodded. He'd had a party at his house that night and invited all of his friends over. Most of them made it. It had ended about a half-hour ago, and he'd assumed that everyone had left until he came out earlier. "But seriously," he asked, "what do you mean by the 'good old days?'"

"Oh, I don't know," she shrugged, looking back up at the sky. "I guess it means different things to different people." She looked back at him. "What do you think of when you think of the good old days?"

"Hm," Ash mused, looking up at the sky. "I guess for me, the good old days were the days I first travelled through Kanto with Brock and Misty." He smiled wistfully on mentioning his best friends. "I think about them a lot."

"I bet you do," May smiled softly.

"What about you?" Ash asked, looking back at her. "What do you think of when it comes to the good old days?"  
"Well, mostly the same as you," she said, looking up at the sky. "I think of the days when we first travelled through Hoenn together." She sighed softly, her smile unwavering. "I miss those days."

"Yeah, me too," Ash agreed, looking back up at the sky. "I miss Brock's cooking, Misty's ranting, and Misty pulling Brock away by the ear whenever he flirted with Nurse Joy." The two of them chuckled at that memory.

"I miss being able to knock Max upside the head with my knuckles any time he decided to be a smart aleck," May giggled, "and being able to get away with it because Mom and Dad weren't there to scold me." She and Ash laughed out loud at that. When they suppressed their chuckles, they looked at each other. "But you know what I miss most?"

"What?"

May scooted closer, noticing that their hands were touching, and proceeded to lean her head on Ash's shoulder, closing her eyes softly. "I miss being with the best friend I've ever had."

Ash blushed at the close contact, then he smirked. "Who, Munchlax?"

"No, silly!" May laughed, getting up and punching his shoulder playfully. He laughed with her for another half of a minute. They eventually suppressed their chuckles and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then May returned to her earlier position, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I miss being with you," she said, looking up at him.

He looked back at her and smiled, warmed by her touch. He put his arm around her and gently leaned his head against hers. "I miss being with you, too," he said softly.

May smiled at his affectionate touch. She gently pulled her head away, then leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Ash's cheek. Ash blinked, blushing red, and looked at her. She was smiling and blushing. After a second, he returned her smile and pulled her back in, resting her head on his shoulder while he rested his head on hers.

"Yep," he smiled softly. "Those were the good old days."

* * *

 **That was a cute one. What did you think? Feel free to rate and review, but...well, you know.**


End file.
